


How to eat the meat at the mouth

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Lois Lane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 翻废稿翻出了小狼狗蝙，于是补了起来预警：小狼狗蝙！蝙超年龄差11！ABO！露超过去式提及！





	How to eat the meat at the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> 翻废稿翻出了小狼狗蝙，于是补了起来
> 
> 预警：小狼狗蝙！蝙超年龄差11！ABO！露超过去式提及！

敲门声响起的时候，克拉克并没有听见。他蜷缩在隔着一个小客厅的卧室里，浑身赤裸、皮肤滚烫，头脑昏沉的磨蹭着经历发情期的第三天。  
嗡嗡震响的按摩棒塞在后穴里，尽职尽责的给Omega带来一丁点身体上的宽慰。但这远远不够。克拉克急促的喘着气，手掌时不时在身体上抚慰捏揉，胸口被他自己揪得通红，身下的性器翘起，沾着粘稠的液体湿乎乎一片。  
Omega发情期甜腻的信息素充斥在整个房间，这已经是在没有Alpha参与下的第四次热潮了，只要度过这一次热潮——按照克拉克三十几年来的生理状况来说，就差不多进入了发情期的尾声，他只需要再忍上两次热潮发情期就结束了。  
但最后几次的热潮却没那么轻松。  
克拉克绷紧身体，发出长长的呜咽声，在又一次翻涌而上的强烈的渴望与身体内部传来的酸痒热浪刺激下伸手牢牢握住自己的性器上下搓揉，剧烈的想要释放的欲望让他双眼猩红，脚趾蜷缩。  
好想要……  
克拉克咬着手掌呜咽，按摩棒最大功率的震动与手快速撸动性器相结合却始终不得攀上巅峰的憋闷让他无助的在床上打滚，泪水无声无息的在脸上纵横。  
好难过……  
既往和Alpha结合的快感涌上心头，耸动屹立于上的身影似乎仍旧笼罩着他。娇俏的Alpha压住他的双手撕咬他的嘴唇，傲然滚烫的性器在他肠道里穿插进攻，抵在生殖腔口拼命冲撞。截然不同的快感如雷电肆虐，让他无助又痛快的哭叫呻吟。记忆模糊的Omega伸出手企图拥抱自己的Alpha，却将空气抱了个满怀，继而翻身贴在墙壁上无助的抽噎。  
敲门声还在继续。克拉克混沌的大脑里除了解放自己之外什么都没有。他疼痛的呻吟，在自以为安全的小角落里嚎啕大哭，红着眼眶歇斯底里的在床上翻滚，直到一只冰凉的手抵在他光裸的后背上。  
克拉克迷蒙的大脑清醒了一瞬，紧接着便在蜂拥而上的Alpha信息素里瞪大眼睛，呼吸滞浊。  
在这种时候，任何一点Alpha的气息都仿佛是炸药一般足以引燃辛苦忍耐的Omega的情绪暴动。克拉克发出几乎濒临崩溃的尖叫，仅剩的一点意识抓住抗拒的尾巴迫使自己向堆积满被套与抱枕的床铺内部滚去，好似他筑起的软绵绵的温床可以为他抵御不请自来的Alpha似的。  
年轻的Alpha没有阻止Omega的动作，只是在对方停在自以为安全的角落里时捉住对方高热滑溜的臂膀，倾身压覆上床。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯安抚性的在紧张的Omega身上打着转，同时开始解下身上束缚的衣物，“嘘……嘘……是我，是我，布鲁斯。”  
皮带掉在床下的声音惊起了Omega临时的一点意识，他恍惚的转着眼睛，在和身上的年轻Alpha对上视线的时候显得有几分呆滞。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“是我。”  
Alpha扬起一个微笑，低头将亲吻落在Omega线条优美的下颚与修长的脖颈之上。  
克拉克呆在原地，下意识昂起头迎接Alpha的亲吻。布鲁斯心中一喜，以为克拉克终于接受了他，虔诚地低头在克拉克纤长柔软的皮肤上留下属于自己的痕迹。  
“让我帮你，好吗？”  
布鲁斯捏住Omega胸前挺立的柔软，漫声安慰，将自己挤进Omega高筑的暖巢中。  
克拉克呜咽了两声，在布鲁斯俯首含住胸前一点的时候大声呻吟，难耐地蹭动双腿。  
布鲁斯脱掉身上的衣服，露出精干的身体和腹肌，曲起双臂紧密的将自己和Omega贴合在一起。他从喉咙里发出一声喟叹，脸颊埋在克拉克柔软的胸乳中，鼻尖缭绕着熟悉的、蒸腾着高热的体香。  
简直是梦中才有的场景。年轻的Alpha心下悸动，在Omega让人目眩神迷的赤裸肉体中终于记得腾出手来把自己下半身的裤子也给扒了个干净。  
Alpha兴致高昂的性器暴露在空气中，连带着激动的信香也翻了一倍，热烈得好似一百只被解放的哈士奇在雪原上奔跑、嗥叫。  
克拉克的大脑像是炸烟花一样升了空，在铺天盖地呼噜噜闪烁的光芒里一点儿影子也没看到。Omega缺乏Alpha安慰的生理本能在闻见年轻Alpha如狼似虎般摇头摆尾凑上来的、渴求交配的信息素时就彻底接管了他那值得称赞的超级大脑。  
布鲁斯拔出Omega咬在肠道里的道具，看见黏腻的透明液体覆裹在粗长的棒子上面，好似一层厚厚的保护膜。Alpha恶劣地又动手猛地将震动的按摩棒送进Omega体内。  
克拉克尖叫了一声，大开的双腿不停地颤抖，流淌出更多丰盛的液体。布鲁斯快速抽动手里的道具，肩颈和手臂漂亮的肌肉可观的隆起，在克拉克弹动双腿大声哭叫的时候按住他的腰，撑起身体。  
“克拉克？”布鲁斯低声叫喊Omega的名字，“舒服吗？克拉克？我肏得你爽吗？和你自己用它肏自己的时候有没有什么区别？”  
克拉克哭得失了声，眼前像是在放烟花。  
“不要！”高昂的声音几乎要穿透窗户飘向室外，他拽紧了床单和抱枕，“要到了要到了！啊啊啊！”  
布鲁斯最后用力快速抽插几下震动棒，在克拉克因为高潮而拔高的尖叫中猛地俯身像狼一样叼住他的嘴唇接吻，同时拔出那毫无温度的东西换成自己的一插到底。  
克拉克绷紧身体不可控制地连连抽搐，双眼几乎都往上翻了。布鲁斯却因首次被心上人柔软的肠道用力绞紧的感觉、和那里喷薄而出的大股高潮液浇灌在自己的阴茎和小腹之上的美妙感觉而几乎软了腿，勉强忍住了没有一秒缴械投降。  
布鲁斯碾磨着克拉克不自觉探出的舌尖，用牙齿不轻不重地刮咬。Omega粗重地喘着气，双颊绯红，被高潮的惊心动魄弄得精疲力尽。  
Alpha却在此时动了起来，在Omega高潮后渐渐放松的肠道里深深浅浅的进出。  
克拉克扒住身上人的肩膀，不满地哼哼，撇过脸想要挣开身上肆虐的Alpha。  
布鲁斯当然不会放他走。按住Omega就是一个交换唾液的深情舌吻，同时渐渐掌握了诀窍，开始卖力的工作。  
克拉克小小声地尖叫呻吟，一手挡在额头上委屈地哭了起来，哼哼唧唧的。  
布鲁斯吻了吻他的脸颊和眼角。  
“嘿……”他有点心疼，又有点好笑，“怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
克拉克眼角绯红，说不出多余的话来，只顾着张嘴喘气。布鲁斯凑上去亲他，又想堵住他换气的通道。Omega愤恨地咬住Alpha的鼻子，抽抽嗒嗒地流泪。  
布鲁斯哭笑不得，微咳一声，抱起Omega跨坐在自己身上，埋头亲啄克拉克的肩和锁骨。身下动作却不停，并且由于布鲁斯的年轻，虽然温柔，但却始终保持着一个较快的频率戳刺着，并且十分有准头的停留在一个位置。  
过了好一阵，布鲁斯将克拉克按倒在床上，加快了速度。  
也就是这个时候，克拉克高潮过的脑子终于缓缓回归身体。  
于是年长的Omega才发现……  
“布鲁斯！”口中细碎的呻吟忽然变了调，一个人名歪歪仄仄的从他嘴里飘出来，“停下！布鲁斯！”Omega挣扎起来。  
Alpha当然不肯罢休，俯身张开狼牙血口，一把咬在Omega的颈子上，同时释放出了自己特别的精华。  
克拉克把手从布鲁斯嘴巴里抽回来，捂着颈子尴尬地挪了挪被布鲁斯射了一整个屁股蛋精液的屁股，躲开了Alpha那还半挺着冒水指着他的东西。  
“……”  
“……”  
沉默，沉默是今晚的大都会！  
克拉克决定先打破沉默。  
“……你怎么在这？”他干巴巴地问道，又把自己向被窝里挪了挪。  
布鲁斯盯着他，肩背绷得死紧，过了好一阵，才缓缓放松下来。  
“你没有回我的消息，”他说，“我告诉你我来找你。”  
克拉克恍然大悟的哦了一声，紧接着又咳了一下。  
“你能先出去吗？”被自己看着长大的小辈捅了屁股，克拉克感觉自己快要尴尬爆了，“我、呃、我想我们都该洗、洗个澡？”  
布鲁斯从跪改成跪坐，眼睛仍然盯着克拉克。  
“你在发情期。”他看起来毫无压力地说道，“你可以让我帮你，你知道我在追求你，而且已经这么做很久了。”  
克拉克结结巴巴的：“我知道……但、这不、不是现在的问题。而且我也没同意……”  
“你可以同意。”布鲁斯寸步不让的说道，甚至还往前爬了一点（克拉克又往墙角缩了一些），“你为什么就是不愿意和我试试呢，克拉克？我也是个Alpha。”  
克拉克心中的小人疯狂抓着自己的脸，而表面上他则抱紧了自己的小被子。  
“我知道……”他连声说道，“我知道……布鲁斯，但是……”他怎么能和小自己11岁的孩子交往！拜托了他可是看着8岁的布鲁斯长大到现在21岁的！！！和他交往那感觉就像在犯罪好吗！！！他拿什么脸去见韦恩夫妇和阿尔弗雷德啊啊啊啊啊啊他们难道不会拿枪把自己像变态一样轰出来吗！！！就算自己是当年救了他们的超人也一样会被认为是变态吧！！！  
“你别想太多了。”布鲁斯碰了碰年长者的胳膊，“我说了很多遍了爸妈和阿福在知道我爱你之后每年愚人节给我们办的假结婚证多得都要在庄园里新开一个房间来放了，顺便一提现在连迪克都加入了印结婚证的队伍。”  
“什么？”克拉克震惊。蝙蝠侠新收的罗宾都误入歧途了？！  
布鲁斯凑近克拉克。  
“克拉克……”他委屈起来，“你都和露易丝分手了，就不能考虑考虑我吗？那几年你一直拿我未成年说事，现在我都21了！”  
克拉克被Alpha围追堵截到只能缩在角落里。  
“我、我……”他结结巴巴说不出话，Alpha毫不掩饰的用信息素霸占了整个卧室，将Omega每一寸肌肤和气味都紧紧地包裹在怀里。  
老天啊……  
克拉克红透了脸，死都不会承认当年和露易丝交往的一部分原因就是布鲁斯对他的围追堵截，而几年后的分手也是因为露易丝后知后觉明白了他们之间的恩恩怨怨。  
“我可不能当你们之间的障碍，男孩。”露易丝并没有愤怒，她只是很遗憾，“我知道你喜欢我，但你还不够喜欢我，对吗？”  
克拉克不敢面对女Alpha的眼睛，沮丧的不敢抬头。露易丝挑起他的下巴要求他直视她的眼睛。  
“比起那个总是说要娶你的孩子，你没有足够的安全感和我在一起，是吗，宝贝？”  
克拉克紧紧抱住她，连道歉都不敢说。好在露易丝虽然伤心，但却没有愤怒的苛责他，只是失望地离开了。那一阵子克拉克睡不好觉，对他而言，露易丝比起爱侣更像是一辈子不能失去的朋友，让她失望和难过……都是克拉克做的这辈子最后悔的事。  
好在过了小半年后，露易丝并没有和一些决裂的AO情侣一样和他老死不相往来，反而默契的都退回了朋友的位置，甚至在前年，还找到一个情投意合的男Beta。  
这让克拉克大大松了一口气，继而才终于敢在露易丝面前挺起胸膛做人——虽然露易丝从头到尾都没有怪过他。  
“露易丝都要和理查德结婚了。”布鲁斯不依不饶将克拉克困在角落里，“你就不能大度的给我一个机会吗，超人。”  
超人的大度能用在这种地方吗？  
道德标杆简直不能允许这种背德好吗！  
克拉克捂住脸。半晌他颤抖地告诉布鲁斯：“过了这一阵再说好吗布鲁斯？你先出去……”  
Omega不太妙的感觉到发情热又一次气势汹汹地从小腹开始燎原了。  
而布鲁斯显然也从空气里闻到了什么端倪。  
“一般而言Omega发情间隔不会这么短……”他眼前一亮，“如果Omega很心动的话倒是除外……克拉克！”  
“不！”克拉克倔强地不肯面对，“请你出去！布鲁斯！不要逼我！”  
布鲁斯会乖乖听话吗？  
当然不！他已经乖乖听话听了十多年了，从十岁开始认清内心发出豪言说要娶超人之后直到成年、直到克拉克和露易丝交往他都在乖乖听话！  
现在面对克拉克并不那么强硬的抗拒，他怎么还能乖乖听话？  
“克拉克，你不会后悔的！”  
他猛地扑了上去。

完。

克拉克结束发情期终于如大家所愿的和布鲁斯展开了正式交往。嘴都快咧到耳后根的某人高兴到分不清东南西北，回家唯一爱做的事就是抱着克拉克狂啃。  
直到有一天，克拉克委婉地表示想和他谈谈。  
布鲁斯最开始并不以为意：“性欲旺盛是年轻人的专利，更别提我是个非常年轻的Alpha！还在夜晚干着一份肾上腺素时刻飙升的工作！”  
克拉克沉默了一下，告诉他他不是想说这个。  
“那你想说什么？”  
克拉克犹犹豫豫地说：“……你能不能、下回换个地方顶……？”老撞一个地方要不是他是超人可能早破皮了……  
布鲁斯沉默下来，表情差点都裂了。  
克拉克这是在说他技术不行？！？？！！  
克拉克不好意思地瞟了他一眼，又收回视线，尴尬地笑了笑。  
“那个……嗯……”  
他咳了咳，换了个严肃的公事公办的语气说：“我传了些氪星生殖技术的系统资料到蝙蝠洞，你有空可以研究一下，氪星在进行无性繁殖之前也是传统生殖，其中造成这样转变的因素有很多，文化和发展……等等，如果你有需要，可以详细了解一下。我想说的是，如果韦恩科技能够从无性繁殖系统中得到启发，开发相关领域，造福世界一些AA或无法生殖的夫妻将会非常有利于促进社会和谐……”  
布鲁斯表示：你不要说了，我知道了，我马上回去研习怎么好好干你。


End file.
